Love in the Rain
by yiseunggi
Summary: Luka Megurine moved and now starts a new school life. She doesnt socialize much but Kaito comes and teaches Luka what friendship and love means. KaitoxLuka
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna~ Seunggi here~ :D My first fanfic is finally here! Finally~ ****Please go easy on me ._. Im still kinda new so I have no idea how to start. Feel free to review and/or comment! It will help me alot ^^ My first fanfic is about Luka Megurine and Kaito Shion from Voclaoid~ Maybe, I will write what I thought and some opinions I thought of while writing this. You dont have to read it but.. if you want to, then feel free ^^ Everything I think will be written in bold :)**

**NOTE: Vocaloid is not owned by me. If I created Vocaloid, then I wouldnt have thought of it until I was old... like... 100 years old. Maybe older. ._.**

**Love In the Rain**

by: yiseunggi

**Take 1: Girl meets Boy. Boy meets Girl. Oh my!**

Luka woke from her long sleep. Her dream had scared her and she couldn't help but wake up. She didn't like mornings... the sun's too bright and the chirping birds annoyed her. The smeel of her breath in the morning when she woke up disgusted her.

"Aughhhh" Luka snarled, "Better get back t-"

"ANE-SAN!"

Crap...

"ANE-SAN! WAKE UP! YOU'LL BE LATE!" Miku speed-walked (ran) into Luka's room with her usual teal colored hair (reallyyy long) in double pony tails and screams, "School starts! Lets go! Go go go!"

"Miku-chan," Luka tried to say in her most kindest voice, "Please wait. I'll get ready soon."

"LUKAAAAAA IM GONNA LEAVE YOU. Its my first day of middle school. I don't wanna be late." she pouted. My, my... Miku grew up to love school. Wait until she gets into crappy high school...

"Hai hai, go eat some waffles while I get ready, okay?"

"Haaiiiii~"

Miku walked, I mean, ran out of the room crashing into a desk which almost caused a vase to crash on the floor. Meanwhile, Luka sat on her bed, covering her face with her pillow. Luka's family had recently moved from the states. Moving to a new apartment, she had no choice but to begin a new life. "So..." she thought, "what will happen today?"

**oOo**

After eating breakfast and getting ready for school, Luka and Miku walked to school together. Miku was in middle school, and Luka started high school. New school, new life, new classes and friends. Same old routine. The two walked to Miku's school first. The teal girl kissed Luka on the cheek and smiled.

"Good luck in high school ane-san! Ganbatte~"

Luka smiled. And it hurt. School would be the same as always. No friends, no social life, etc etc. Miku was always the one who was popular and famous. Ever since they were born, Miku had all the attention. But what Miku didn't know was that Luka had no life. Ever since they were young, Luka always covered her life telling lies to her younger sister like, "I made lots of new friends!" or "I got asked out again." But one day for sure, Miku would know the real truth. Which would hopefully be... never.

After 15 minutes of walking, Luka finally made it to her school. She talked to the principal and got her class schedule.

"This is it." She thought. "Smile. Lets just get this over with."

As she walked into the classroom, her first eye-contact was with a boy. A blue haired boy. Wearing a scarf and eating ice-cream. It seemed he was popular with all these people (mostly girls) around him. Some of the girls had to go to their classrooms and giggled (in a stupid way) out of the classroom.

She frowned. "Che. He's not worth it" Luka thought.

But then, he frowned at her and looked away continuing to talk to his friends.

"That bastard..." she thought.

**Short beginning? Sorry But I have the next chapters done and ready! I will upload them soon ^^ Please be patient! If you liked this, then please continue reading :] **


	2. Chapter 2

**HIIIIIIII :DD IM BACK! Chapter 2 is finally up~ Its been like... what... long time? Sorry for the wait I had to edit some stuff :O But now everything is done! (I hope...) Take 2 is ready for readers to read! Yay~~~**

**Note: I do not own Vocaloid. I already said it in Chapter 1 but I'll say it... err... I mean, I'll write it again. I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**Love In the Rain **

by: yiseunggi

**Take 2: Girl is Princess. Boy is Fox. Huh?**

**Kaito POV**

Its been 3 weeks since she came. Whats her name?... Luki? Ruby? Rock? Shes plain. All she does is read, study, read some more and take notes. BORING. During lunch, she eats by herself. A slice of bread and a carton of milk. DOUBLE BORING. And after school, she goes directly home. Every time we make eye contact, she glares at me. What's her problem? Its annoying. Its like... she has no life. Dreadful right?

"Hey Kaito!" my red head friend, Akaito yelled.

"Yeah." I said, still looking at Luki.

"You wanna go to karaoke with some hot girls I found? They're a-... hey what are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, I jus-"

"Ehhhh you interested in the new girl?"

WHAT?

"No way. Shes too plain." I said, staring at Akaito.

He took a peek at the plain girl. "Heh. She looks like she can be cute if she tried."

"No." I deadpanned. "Impossible. A girl like her should just keep studying and read books. What's she reading anyways?" I took a peek. It read, Romeo and Cinderella. "Huh, she even reads boring books. Boring girl, boring book. Ding ding ding, look, it matches."

Akaito laughed. "Yeah right. Why don't you go try talking to her? Make her talk. Should be easy right? All girls fall for you."

I groaned. "Fine. Watch me." I got up and walked over to Luki. I heard Akaito cheering for me and giving me a sly grin.

"Hey Luki."

She continued reading.

"Hey."

Still reading...

"Hey!"

Finally, she stopped and looked up. Her ocean blue eyes gazing at me. Her expression was... emotionless.

"Were you talking to me?"

I gave her a are-you-stupid? look. "Of course, who else would I be talking to?"

She ignored me. "Its Luka. Don't call me Luka like we're already friends."

"Sure whatever LUKA. Whats up with that book? What do you do all day? Read? Study?"

She rolled her eyes and instead of answering back, she started packing her bags and walked away. I just stoof there, dumbfounded. Did she just... diss me?

"Hey!" I grabbed her arm. Her arm was so thin. Is she eating well? "Its rude to just walk away. Don't you want to talk with a handsome guy like me? All girls would kill to talk with me even for a second."

"Ehhh sou desu ka? (Ehhh is that so?) Looks like not all girls want to talk to you. Or even look at you. FAIL." she pulled herself away and stuck out her tongue at me.

Ouch. That hurt.

"Hey, why don't we hang out? You free tomorrow right? A person like you looks like you doesn't have anything special to do..." Uhhh... did I just say that?

She looked at me in shock for a second but quickly covered her expression. She looked cute up close. "Me? Boring? Nothing to do? Hell no. I'M BUSY."

"Really? What are you doing that day? Huh? L-U-K-A."

Luka blushed. This seriously took me back for a sec. She looked cute... wait, scratch that, not cute... no... kinda... yes... no... maybe 1% cuter than before.

"..."

"11AM in the park. Its near the school. Meet me there okay? If you don't I'll hunt yuo down." I gave her a glare and walked away.

I could feel her gaze into my back. What I did was the right thing... right?

**oOo**

**Normal POV**

It was 9AM, a chilly saturday morning. Instead of sleeping until noon, Luka got up and started searching for some cute clothes to wear.

"Wait... what am I doing?" she thought, "Getting dressed up for that bastard? I must be sick..."

Last night when Luka returned home, her parents and Miku all saw Luka smiling in a way they have never seen before. It surprised them because the old Luka always used to smile like she was forced to smile. Even Miku had never seen her sister like that before. But she was happy if Luka was happy.

"Ane-san~" Miku knocked and came in. She jumped on Luka's bed. "Whatcha doing?"

"Miku-chan," Luka was embarrassed and hid a bag full of make-up behind her sack of clothes. "it's nothing."

"Ane-san, you're hiding something. Are you going on a date or something?"

"... ummm..."

Miku forwned. "Luka, I haven't seen you this happy in my life. Surely, this is something really important right?"

"Well..."

"I'll help you. Please tell me." Miku pouted.

Luka sighed. "I..." she blushed. "got a date."

"Isn't that normal for you?"

Luka didn't respond. She hid her face with her long pink bangs. Miku thought it wasn't a good thing to continue and said,

"I want you to be happy. If you want, I can help you. Maybe you can fit into my clothes."

"Really? Thank you Miku-chan!" Luka said happilly. She hugged her little sister who was surprised.

Miku didn't really know what was happening but she and Luka spent an hour getting Luka dressed up. Luka didn't need to wear alot of make-up. She just needed a touch of lip gloss and mascara and that was it. In the end, Luka wore a beautiful white dress that puffs out in the bottom and it had a white ribbon that hugged her tiny waist. Along with it, she had a pink flower in her hair. While dressing up, Luka couldn't help but keep thinking about Kaito. Everytime she thought about him, she turned red like she was sick. This never happened to her before... was she sick? When they finished dressing, Luka hugged Miku one last time.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Miku smiled and pushes Luka out the door. "Don't come back until you have fun!"

Luka only giggled.

**oOo**

Kaito was waiting at the park as promised. He didn't know why he asked Luka to hang out with him. Remembering her face and her little arm, he blushed as he suddenly remembered what happened yesterday.

"Hey... you okay?" a voice behind him asked.

Kaito cringed and turned to face Luka.

"Its rude to startle people LUKA-san."

"Oh... were you blushing?" Luka smiled as she saw Kaito's cheeks grow brighter.

"Shit... whats happening?" He thought. Kaito was shocked. He never got embarrassed when he was with a girl. Why was this happening now? In fact, why blush with a plain girl he just met yesterday?

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and they walked to the movie theatre. Both blushed as they walked in silence.

They arrived and got the tickets. Kaito noticed some random people staring at Luka. Without thinking, he grabbed her tiny waist and hugged her tight. Luka was surprised and blushed. She tried to move away but he kept hugging her. While doing that, he glared at the people as they began to walk away.

Luka, who had no clue what was going on, took a deep breath when Kaito let go of her. But she also felt kind of sad he stopped hugging her. Her heart was beating rapidly and her cheeks were bright red. She mentally made a note to go check on a doctor as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Kaito was suprised at what he did just now and thought, "Wait... am I falling for her?" But on the outside, he acted like nothing happened and said, "Lets go." He grabbed her hand and they walked inside the theatre.

* * *

**Ehhhh was this chapter boring? Sorry if it is I'll try to make it better in the next chapter D: Anyways, next chapter is the last chapter so I would be happy is you all stayed and read the last chapter! Thank you everyone who read this and is cheering for me to write more! *bows 90 degrees***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ Its been 2 chapters already? Now 3 ^^ Im thankful for everyone who all read this short story! *waves around like an idiot* Thank you so much everyone! *bows* Please see my additional comment on the bottom of this page when you finish reading!**

**Note: OKAY... one last time. I AM NOT THE VOCALOID OWNER. I wish I was... *sigh***

**Love In the Rain**

by: yiseunggi

**Take 3: Happily ever after!**

Luka was sitting in her seat watching the movie. The movie they were seeing was a movie Luka always wanted to try watching. It was a romance movie. But... Kaito on the other hand, was... well... sleeping. She stared at him feeling a little disappointed. Honestly, she wanted him to watch this together with her since this was their first date. But then, Kaito's head shook and landed on her shoulder. His blue hair tickled against her soft skin. Luka couldn't help but blush. But this time, it was different. He was so close to her that she felt even more sick. Her hard was... it felt like it wanted to pop out of her chest! Luka was glad Kaito was sleeping. She felt special she got to see this side of him he never showed anyone else. Since no one was looking, her hands automatically slipped to his hand and put it on her lap. By now, he was sleep talking. Something about wanting ice cream.

"Eh... no... nyah... ice...cr...eam..."

Luka thought this was cute and blushed even more. "Is this what... people call friendship? No... it felt like something more than that..." she thought.

When the movie ended, Kaito woke up and suddenly realized what had happend. He bowed to her and yelled, "I'm sorry! I fell asleep. I'm sorry!" He waited for her to hit him but she didn't. He raised his head to take a peak but to his shock, Luka only smiled and said it was okay.

"I'll go get something to drink." she whispered in a melodic tone and walked away.

He watched her walk away and when she was out of distance, he sighed. Surely, this date would be the worst date in the history of dating.

"Hey." a girls voice said.

Kaito looked up and saw a girl smiling down on him.

Her friend walked next to her and smiled at him. "Ohhh your so cute!" she exclaimed.

"Do you wanna hang out?" another asked.

"Sorry but I'm on a date."

"Where is she?"

"She went to get some drinks. Stop bothering me." he said coolly, obviously wanting them to go away.

"Come on! Stop lying to us! Let's go hang out!" the first girl got closer to try and kiss him on the cheek but stopped when she saw Luka standing next to Kaito.

"When did she get there?" she thought.

"Is she the lucky girl?" one asked.

"Shes so dull!" the other girl laughed

"This cute guy, is hanging out with HER? Stop joking!" the first girl said, getting sort of tired of this play.

Luka felt a sting in her chest. She half expected Kaito to defend her but he didnt. She felt embarrassed. Didn't the guys in dramas always stick up for their girlfriends? Why wasn't Kaito doing anything? Is this date just a joke to him? Luka felt a single tear drop on the floor from her eyes. Is this... a joke?

"Hey-" Kaito reached to her shoulders but stopped when he realized when she was crying. CRYING.

Without saying anything, Luka turned around and starting running. Running and running until she had no idea where she was. Of course she bumped into people by accident but she didn't have time to stop and apologize. Not now, not ever.

"Stupid Kaito. Stupid world. I HATE IT ALL!" she screamed. It was a wrong choice to go on this stupid date. Luka regretted it. She wanted her normal life back. The normal dull life where she was alone. It was raining. It was cold. But her short white dress could do nothing but cover her chest to her ankle. She was shivering. Crying by herself, she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to curl up and sleep forever without waking up ever again. But then, a warm hand patted her back.

"Go away." she cried out. Luka didn't want anyone to see her like this. But the hand didn't go away.

"Are you stupid? I said-"

"I'm sorry." a voice cut in sharply. The hand let go.

"Go away. Get out of my life!"

"I'm sorry." he kept repeating. But then, he suddenly stopped.

"Kaito?" she turned around, wondering if he was gone. But he wasn't. He was still there, watching her with his tired eyes. "Kai-"

To her suprise, Kaito hugged her. His eyes were closed and his hair and body were wet. But when he hugged her, he suddenly became warm.

"I'm sorry." he aplogized again. "You're not alone. Ill be here with you."

Luka stared at him. He had a warm looking smile on his face. She... she didnt know what to do.

"Kaito... I... hate you." she tried to push the tears back.

"I know. But," he paused. "I can't let you go."

"When... when I'm with you, my heart... my heart gets all bumpy and I can't control it!" Luka cried. "It's weird! I... I... !"

Kaito laughed.

"BASTARD!" Luka yelled. "I hate you!" She was so close to hitting him but stopped with his lips touched hers. Before she knew it, they were kissing.

It felt like hours after they stopped.

"Do you still feel sick?"

"... yeah... " Luka shivered.

"Good." he said. "Because I do too."

Luka blushed. Really brightly. But when she looked up, she saw him blushing too.

She smiled. He smiled. And they kissed. That is how, the story ends.

* * *

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! *cries* My 1st fanfic is finally done! YAY~~~! Please look forward to my next story! Most of my stories will be focused on Kaito more. Maybe it will be less romance? Maybe more? I don't know but please look forward to it! BYE!**


End file.
